pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coffee BAM!
Wanna See my Archieve talk Page? Just click here if you want to see it. From now on Use this talk page! Note by: Cofee BAM! Blink Garlic I has a Gatlix that blink. Sorry, I didn't leave message at the right place. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 14:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) New plants Can you make these plants for me? I spent all day doing that page and you deleted it. How smart of you Why? Why do you keep deleting sugar cane? Pufflesrcute 04:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It turns into magic sugar that flies and moves the plant. Pufflesrcute 04:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wizard-shroom Pufflesrcute 04:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It turns into sugar that moves along the ground, taking the plant with it. Pufflesrcute 04:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Pufflesrcute 04:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Why do you not understand it? Pufflesrcute 05:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A plant that switches other plants places? Pufflesrcute 05:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, could I make another use for the Sugar Cane (I know one) and make another plant that switches plants places? Pufflesrcute 05:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Pufflesrcute 05:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I added the Glowstick to the gallery. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Error Sorry about the error. I can't use the mouse or the keyboard.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 02:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat.PLANT LOVER Problemo! I have trouble adding a new page. How can I fix this? Independence to your brains! KNIFE!!! Em...the Knife Zombie page...could I...maybe... re-edit... the description? THANKS!!! Leave your response at my talk page at this wiki. Biospark22 14:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 Yes. Sorry I haven't been on very much lately. My computer isn't feeling very well and we're trying to get it fixed. I am using my Grandma's computer at the moment. I'll tell you when my computer is up and running. {C}Joshandpingu 08:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ho, ho Yeah, right, as if I'd ever add more. And don't talk about nationalities, I've just got some interest in Chinese. Give it a rest, won't you? I'm not here for you to critizize me! Deleting Did you just deleted the Bungee Zombie Boss? Why? Tell me! Please, some wikia contibutor that made news for this idea was pretty much my idea for making a boss zombie! Tell 3 reasons why you deleted this. LIly-ppppp- ? I don't get it. P.S. This may be the wrong choice to do, but I think you could restore it. Why aren't ya repsonding!? Lily-ppppp- ? I don't get it. Why? Why did you delete Brainiac Zombie?Hi. 13:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ok. I'll create it again, but change it. your preferences?Hi. 19:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) OK! Yeah, I don't even want to make that plant. I just add it. Of course if you say yes, I will make and give it to another guy. {C}Dung Dinh Anh 08:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Just Just Old Gatling Pea, Old Repeater, Old Cattail and Old Lily Pad (making pic soon). Pufflesrcute 10:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove the fact he's the final boss? I read you saying "There is no final boss." which is incorrect. The Legend of Zelda has a Final Boss, New Super Mario Bros. Wii has a final boss, even the original PvZ does so why can't PvZcc? The game will have to end at some point of time and I don't want my younger brother to be upset. He worked hard on this final boss and I think the game should have a Final Boss. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 11:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Doom-shroom Zombie Could you please help me make a Doom-shroom Zombie? Pokemon I used to have yellow but I don't know what happened to it but I'm thinking of getting Pokemon Black (and my friend says that as a gift, he's giving me a shiny Beheeyem level 100) COMPLIENS ARE MY POWER! 10:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Afraid I'm afraid, I want to make Nuclear Zombie Yeti, but i'm afraid someone will delete it, because i'm not good at making pages. Can you make it for me? I give you full permission.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 17:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Blinking Wall-Nut Here is a blinking Wall-Nut. A TON OF BLINKING PLANTS HERE IS A LOT OF BLINKING PLANTS. sorry about the lines from my computer.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 23:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) 015.JPG|Blinking torchwood. 005.JPG|Blinking spikeweed 011.JPG|Blinking Kernal-Pult (Middle one) 013.JPG|Blinking Plantern. 012.JPG|A blinking snow pea. 008.JPG|Blinking split pea 014.JPG|Blinking scaredy-shroom 006.JPG|Blinking spikerock. 017.JPG|Blinking threepeater head. Hello. It appears that you deleted my page "Zombie Peashooter" yesterday for lack of content. I have added more sentences to the description and I have a photo ready to upload after the page is posted. I have tried to re-post the page, but I keep getting an error that you have deleted it previously for lack of content. Can you please tell me how I can get it re-posted? Also, I have another question for you. It appears that user Pufflesrcute has uploaded a picture of a Harpy-Shooter on July 8th just like one I created and uploaded on June 23rd. His picture is completely identical to mine and looks like an actual copy. Should his picture be deleted? Thank you, Strawscarecrow 13:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC)StrawscarecrowStrawscarecrow 13:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Answer me please! 1. How do you play Plants vs. Zombies DS version on PC? 2. How old are you? 3. What do you think about my black plants and zombies? (Note: I use Microsoft Office Picture Manager to do those. Here's my another idea, I'll give it to you, may be: Black Dirt-Bucketshield Football Zombie) 4. How to change the signature? That's all. Thanks.Dung Dinh Anh 06:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Information of the Gatlee-peater {C}Did you create this plant? If you did, Then Please fill up the following information for the Gatlee-peater so that I can make a better page for the Gatlee-peater. {C}I know that there is a page called Gatpeater but I want to make a better page and I will call it Gatlee-peater. For now fill up the following information: 1.Firing Speed 2.Recharge 3.Almanac Entry 4.Upgrade 5.Cost 6.Special 7.Range Respond at my talk page. Repeater1919 09:58, July 25, 2011(UTC) Radu lied hey Coffee BAM!!!, Radu put the picture of Snow Gatling Pea on the Created Plants and Zombies part. Can I block him? That pictures not even his! Contest! Contest here! My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs = Level 3-5 Plants vs. Zombies DS Hey Cofee Bam, in the level 3-5, or Heat Wave in Plants vs. Zombies DS, how to shout now? My plants are getting tired! Dung Dinh Anh 09:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete the old page of the Gatpeater I will make a better page for Gatpeater so please delete the old page of Gatpeater but do not delete the better page of Gatpeater once I make the better page, just delete the old one. {C}Note: Pvzaddict1276 allowed me to delete the old page. Another Note: Ignore this message since I created a better page. {C} Repeater1919 04:41 July 30, 2011 (UTC) My last question Do you know the answer of my question about Heat Wave on PC yet?Dung Dinh Anh 12:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) blinking wallnut and blinking blover i found 2 blinking plants on plants vs zombies wikia page from blover Ghostmedic1223 10:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC)RAWR monster behind you Re Sorry... where you know it? Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 14:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) question about ninja plants can I make just two more?(one ninja pea, one ninja squad, a combination of all of them) Radaradaninja 02:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) CONTRIBUTOR ATTACK cofee there's this 60.53.51.54 wikia contributor who vandilized your Plants vs Zombies wiki userpage! he said "Fake and Gay" and some stupid stuff and he said also bad words so next time block your userpage from editing! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Cosmic shroom I think it was very nonsenseful plant anyway... {C}and it cannot kill zombies until dead by freezing... It is not acceptable as the Plants because its nonsense ability.. Btw I want to delete it anyway, but I cannot. Thanks for delete it.. {C}Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 07:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Bring back the Weegee page! Title say all, beacause it was a famous page D:< NO WEEGEE 4 U {C}nyanguru Game! Another present game here! My page.TalkBlogs page an anonymous user posted this: "Why don't I just shoot you with a bazooka?" I did not say that, someone else did. If you could, could youu ban him/her? Please? Launch me a mission note on if it worked at my talk page, this wiki. THANKS! Biospark22 15:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 That was a loooooooooooong time ago..... That was another me. nyanguru Come for my game! My present game is here! Be shur to leave a message about which present number you want to pick... nyanguru How to make screenshots can you please help? i can't open APDHE 4. {C}--Bobsnyder Jaden Yugi Yusei 17:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I want to make the Naruto Zombie. But I need permission from admins. I am asking if I can make my first epic zombie. PLZ. Reply ASAP. Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 09:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Nuke-shroom Hi! My bro has that as his username! Jalapenoshooter 08:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have permission from him. I do not need permission. I already made it. Like Lord Zourettes. Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 11:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Zonbi desu?? Let me see last page you delete: Naruto Zombie * Naruto and its franchise is copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto scott/Shueisha/TV TOKYO/Studio Pierrot * That page had a bandwidth killer content and I see your last message to Plantsthrust you dislike Naruto, I have a same opinion that I also dislike that because in my country that show has an endless reruns... If you found about Zombie which had a copyright abuse using character from Japanese Anime (Pokemon, Naruto, etc) just tell me... I'm an Otaku here.... Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 12:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) DELETION?! Hey cofee,why did you delete the Naruto Zombie page?If it is the case,Cats's Lord Zourettes is Copyrighted from dick figures,RG's Annoying Orange-pult is from Dane Boedigheimer! Please let Plantsthrust remake it. Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Fact: This wiki is copyright of Popcap. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 09:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Just a few more Chinese "stuff"? I'll just make the Sun Quan, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei Zombies and Hu Lao Gate. Then that'll be the seal to Chinese stuff (to this wiki, anyway). {C}How 'bout it? Cofee BAM!! Plz cum to the chat!!! Hi!!! Me and plantthrust hav been waiting for u @ chat Jalapenoshooter 07:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I did it! I did it, Cofee BAM!! I did it! I can put picture of Dr. Zomboss Experiments! It's PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!! NyaH! NyaH! Princess Skitty 02:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Experiment.JPG|It's PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! iPad I use iPad one. Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 11:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete metal zombie? Somebody else made it before me so i posted my version. Chat Please come back to the Chat. PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 03:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) "Giant" Blinking! He he, I have a Blinking Giant Marigold! Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 08:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Permission To Make I am asking your permission to make the War Repeater and War Gatling Pea. You are the creator of War Sunflower so I am asking your permission. Please let me make it. Respond at my talk page [[User:Repeater1919|'Repeater']][[User:Repeater1919|'1919']] 11:29, August 17, 2011 Please respond now. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repeater']][[User:Repeater1919|'1919']] 11:08, August 18, 2011 RollbacK? I dont know what rollbacks are...-Peashooter9 can I make this (pls reply) Can I make the ninja pea? it's going to be different from the last one. pls respond RRNinja 23:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:.... Otaku is from Japanese language for anime maniac, not kutu buku PC Otaku?? No, i'm game and anime otaku anyway... ^_^ Btw I'm male. Did you think I a hode?? Please bring me instructions how another user have a coloured names.. I surprised...!! Leotard Pantsu ni Sukebe Otaku desu... Atashi ni hentai da... 13:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Rollback? What is rollback?-Peashooter9 Re: Rollback status Then yes, I would like to be rollback for Salt Pea.-Peashooter9 I need some formulas Hey, hey coffee bam, I need some more formulas for the Glory Alchemy. Can you be a cookie and give me some? Make sure its EVEN USEFUL than the ingredients of Cooking Pot. Okay! Blocked Randomguy3000 blocked Anikaitgarg for no reason. Here are the details: The block was made by Randomguy3000. * ** Reason given: no reason given ** Start of block: 11:05, August 4, 2011 ** Expiry of block: infinity ** Intended blockee: Anikaitgarg ** Block ID: #1166 ** Current IP address: 14.99.179.33 Please get him unblocked. 13:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Can I be rollback?- Peashooter9 Pfft I'm remaking Kaspinner. Don't delete it again pls... I'm beggin' you I'm begging you please don't delete the new Kaspinner............................. 12:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sincerely, Anonymous with Kaspinner & Venus Pea & Exploder-o-pea & Ghost Zombie Rollback Can i be Rollback please. 09:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Please chat Please come to the chat on Tuesday, August 30, 2011. I cannot visit the wiki until August 30 because of my vacation. Please come on August 30. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repeater']][[User:Repeater1919|'1919']] 12:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Flood! 99.172.137.235 Started a fight with me! Block him! He even cussed, and said "Who the **** are you? " My page.TalkBlogs 05:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Dear Coffe BAM, I have seen you on the Plants vs Zombies wiki, if you know most of the usernames, you would know me as Doom-Shroom. I created my idea for Plants vs Zombies seasons last night and was coming back this morning to continue working on it, but found it deleted by you. I would like it if you could tell me why you did this if you have your own problems with deletion that I could worsen. Yours Sincerely,Doom-Shroom Zombie butt kicker, Morticulturist, Yeti Zombie sighted 8 times and nearly awarded the Nobel Peas Prize, aka Gold sunflower. Help me! Can you help me with pictures? They're driving me mad! especially the ones that I want to post on my plants and account picture. T050189 13:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello This is Jeremey! Can u join mah wiki? http://worms4mayhemcharactercreator.wikia.com/wiki/(btw: Do u play Worms 4 Mayhem? Preety cool game!) Hello This is Jeremey! Can u join mah wiki? http://worms4mayhemcharactercreator.wikia.com/wiki/? (btw: Do u play Worms 4 Mayhem? Preety cool game!) spammer please block Nok-kevin! he is spamming pages such as Frostwood, and although they have been undone, please block him. Repeater Dude is Asian! 23:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) cb make me an admin Hey cb plz make me an admin and make jalapenoshooter an admin to:cb from:nuke shroom Thnx for deleting. hi thnx for deleting the page Jalapenoshooter 07:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Admins Hey CB! thiz is Jeremey! If u made pvzaddict admin, y dont make me too? add a user can you create a user for me, i can't create it and i don't know why! thnx {C} 06:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) BLINK! Title says all, these for u.My page.TalkBlogs [[User:Repeater1919|'1919']] 01:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Forgive u What did u mean? {C}Jeremy... 12:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pretty please. ADD THIS POLL INTO THE MAIN PAGE USING SOURCE MODE! {C} Which delete template is better? The one with Wrecking Blueberry in it. The one with Pea Bomb and a note that a candidate for deletion is badly made. Please don't vote on that poll, OR FACE YOUR DOOM! It's a me! HEY! THAT'S MEAN! (Not you, Coffe Bam, whoever said "Please don't vote in that poll, OR FACE YOUR DOOM!) PICTURES I created these pictures: and 15:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) blink BLink! 11:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) AY! Y U LIST SWEATY-NUT AS SPAM? It's not spam! ARGH!!! It's a me! BUYING im gonna buy a Giveaway Plant. 09:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) re:Help It's a Nintendo Gamecube game. Your Wii(If you have one) Can also play gamecube games.My pageTalkBlogs 21:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'M SORRY No more worms, OK? Plz Can u join my wiki nao? http://luigismansioncharactercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity :( -- I Pity The Fool. - Mr.T 01:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Confused Coffee BAM!, What in the world are you talking about? I never said anything about floating OR turning invisible! (Sorry to point fingers) Ask Chanieman! He was pretty much the first person who saw the article. -The Black Mask (Now forced to hide in the shadows) Subject HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ~Chanieman, the peashooter king! 23:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Wassup? Hey,can I enable the achievements on the wiki? Since you replace Jelo these days Nugget Biscuit Nugget in a biscuit! 10:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Um, Cbam, sorry about the STICKMAN incident. I was just too angry about the copyright things. Plus, I tend to overeact when I'm angry. Hope you understand. T050189 04:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) WHY!? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top restore Zeppelin Vasing. I know it's a stub, but you can please tell me, why do you mean "Nonsense Item" for deletion? I really work hard on it, now you give me, THIS!? Coffee BAM!, it was my New Year present! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! THERE! I gave you a frakkin plant, so you could just ! {C}Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! What spam? how'd i spam? i am Maggma, i used a guest account because i got banned. 02:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) a CUSSER The qmayn is saying bad words. You should block him. Something reeeaall bad. CBam, I just found out that an unregistered user has created a page called You got ******. It include several cuss words. I recommend that you block him immediately before he causes any more trouble. Signed, T050189 08:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC)P HELP CBam! Cofee BAM, URGENT MESSAGE! SOMEONE STOLE MY SPINACH! I KNOW YOU HAD AN ARGUMENT WITH MY FRIEND JAMES! (the owner of the account until I took over) I never thought I'd say this, but... DELETE THE SPINACH! WHO DID THE DUMB LEVEL THINGS? Yes, I was the guy who made those "PVZ2 Levels" things. So, sorry to give you trouble. I will keep checking this wiki...you guys have great ideas! I don't. 06:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey! How did you know i was chinese? :O and my eyes are a bit slanted, but not to the point that i have line eyes =P Please do not leave Coffee!You've been an awesome admin. Don't be down about people being mean to you, its ok! Also, if yuo ever leave, PvZ Battles will also be broken! Also then PVZCC is falling apart! GT3 is hacked. ZJ may be hacked and you might leave. :C If you leave, I'll be missing ya! :| DaPeaShoota 00:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yayz :D DaPeaShoota 23:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC)